Violence Jack Harlem Bomber
Release info The first OAV of Violence Jack. It was released Back In 86 in Japan and came out in America in the 90s. It was released in America as Violence Jack Slum King since they were out of order...In America! Characters In order of appearance. *Slum King * Violence Jack *Harlem Bomber *Rose *Yumi *Mari *Kenichi *Yamaguchi *Sabu *Laser Plot gets blown up in this explosion.]] It starts out with like 2 minutes of outer space and a comet hits the earth in many places(since it split apart and each piece turned in a different direction). The comet caused earthquakes that busted up the world and seperated the Kanto Plate from Japan. Then the Slum King comes in with cheerful music playing and the Narrator says he is ruling by force. Suddenly, out of a pile of skeletons comes Violence Jack and Jack starts screaming! After Jack wacked the Slum King's men off screen(I shouldn't have used the words Wacked and Off in that order) Jack faces King (I shouldn't have used the words Jack and King in that order) and gets slashed by King's long hard Katana few times before a tsunami comes out of nowhere and Jack whips out his 40cm Jack knife. Eventually, they clash blades and the Title of the OAV comes up. After the title, its some time later and King says that Jack wouldn't be stopped by a tsunami so he tells his men that he won't let anyone with more power than him live(so Jack is stronger than him but he won't LET him live and sends his UNDERLINGS(who are probably weaker than him) to beat Jack). Later, Rose is in the truck where a captured Yumi and Mari are being diven to the lust slave camp and Violence Jack flashes past the truck, causing it to swerve and tip over and the girls to escape(like with Quagmire in Family Guy). Mari/Yumi run through some ruined building and Yumi trips on a metal thing and injures her leg(even though the metal thing hit her boot and the boot was undamaged while her leg was bleeding). She says she can't walk so Mari tells Yumi about her quest to find Kenichiand Yumi says she has no home to go back to. In a possibily lesbian moment, Yumi takes Mari's hands and says they otta escape together and then Rose's men come looking for them, only to be chopped/bashed by Violence Jack(who then looks at them and leaves). Rose sees Jack's shadow during lightning after finding her men dead. Jack goes to Trench Town and Sabu recognises him which leads to the Narrator talking about Jack. The scent of death follows him(no not smoker stink) and the light gleamed off his Jack Knife makes people go violent (like what people say about videogames). The sight of him brings out fear(he is 10 feet tall) and murder in the hearts of others but those who survive see the light of intelligence burning in his eyes. That is the true face of Violence Jack. Rose reports to Harlem Bomber that someone strong was seen and he realizes that anyone with that kind of strengh must be Jack (he seems to have never met Mad Saulus). Laser suggests they tell the Slum King but Harlem Bomber says they don't know who it is(despite his previous statement made seconds ago) and says that Jack is only one man and they can handle it(Matrix was one man in Commando and he wacked like 80 something dudes(most of them in the last 20 minutes of the film)). Sabu's Parent/guardian/owner Yamaguchi tells him to tell Slum King that Jack is at his place but he refuses since his grampa said that Jack fights for weak people like him. His Parent/guardian/owner tells him that they'll get wacked if they don't tell them that Jack was with them and he goes off to tell them off screen. When Rose and friends get there, Jack is gone and She whips Sabu's Parent/guardian and leaves as Sabu hides behind a wall but in a doorway. Meanwhile, Mari/Yumi hide from choppers looking for Jack(which ironically had Kenichi in one of them) and get caught by Rose who just happened to be there. Laser tells Kenichi that he(Ken) was late and complains that sending all those yakuza/biker gang members to get one dude is useless and stoopid(Kenshiro was one man and look at him). Mari/Yumi are taken to the slave camp and are shown girls...being trained for...lust slavery and then Yumi gets...Blue things done to her(but without the male organ(like a reverse Kekko Kamen) by Rose as Mari is forced to watch. Then its Mari's turn...but Kenichi (who just happens to be flying by there) busts in and kills the leather S/M guards who made Mari watch and says he will take Mari. But Rose says no and whips him! He uses a chair on her whip to knock Rose over(throwing chairs? Like Springer?)! Ken is aboot to wack Rose but Mari says no(even though she did not say anything about the s/m guards he iced) and Ken/Mari/Yumi go down an elevator as Rose puts out a wanted thing over the P.A.! Ken tells them to escape after dark but Mari convinces him to go with them after noticing that Ken changed(kinda like Ken in Hokuto No Ken after getting penetrated by his best friend) and Yumi goes off to tell Harlem Bomber/Rose where they are! Harlem Bomber says they will be executed but then, Laser somehow messages him and tells him he(Laser) wants to torch trench town to flush Jack out(they don't have TV but they have something to communicate over semi-long distances?). Bomber says he doesn't care how many innocent people get wacked and gives Laser the OK to do it. Bomber tells Ken to kill Jack and he will let them go. Mari is surprized that Ken is willing to kill despite how he wacked the s/m guards(not in that way) and tryed to wack Rose. Meanwhile, Laser leads an attack on trench town(it was his idea too) to make Jack come out(not like Lance Bass but like...the other come out) and the citizens of Trench Town attack them for killing some of them. The citizens are killed for rebelling which shows that regardless of who starts a fight, the one who continues it is not making things better. Sabu gets shot alot and Laser gets mad when he can't find Jack (and seems to have a bit of tourettes in the dub). Suddenly, Jack rips out of the ground and Laser's men open fire and kinda nail each other. He gets mad at them for getting scared and then screams in terror as Violence Jack violently Jack knifes him in the head and yanks it out(spraying blood like a sprinkler or a hose). Kenichi chases after Jack as Jack kills the rest of Laser's men and chucks a knife in Jack's eye. Jack yanks it out(thats what he said) and walks past Ken Who wonders why is lives(like Krillin from DBZ). Harlem Bomber is surprized that Jack is in the castle and the guy infront of him gets blood spraying for no really explained reason and Bomber says Jack is as good as they say. Meanwhile, Rose is running from Jack and when she reaches the end of the line, trys to whip Jack. Jack slices the whip with his 40cm jack knife and chucks a drum at her and her men! Her men open fire and the drum turns out to have gasoline in it and it blows up and kills her and her men(which Mythbusters has proven won't work in real life). Her mask flies out of Harlem Bomber's Slave Castle as Kenichi arrives. Later, as the castle burns down, Yumi says that she was jealous of Ken/Mari and started to hate her since she had no one to go back to and Mari forgives her. And then...She died(Yumi. Not Mari) after Ken comes in. They go to the roof since the ground is on fire for some reason and they see Jack VS Harlem Bomber and get to the chopper. While fighting Jack, Harlem Bomber asks why Jack came to this town and Jack says the question is irrelivent(Jack's only line in the OAV besides the screaming and saying he will destroy Harlem Bomber). They fight and Jack only get 1 hit in before being knocked off the top it the castle(although Bomber only got 1 hit as well and both only got hit when distracted by Ken/Mari) and Bomber says if he wacks Jack, he will be stronger than the Slum King(possibly from the EXP gained from beating someone as high leveled as Jack and leveling up). Bomber chops off Jack's fingers and then his arm...but Mari saves him and he chucks the chopper Kenichi/Mari are in at Bomber. He stands there like a Loony Toons dude as the chopper falls for 8 seconds before it crushes him. Jack then pulls off a chopper blade and penetrates him(which leads to a sprinkler of BLOOD!!!). As a twister takes out the castle, Jack regenerates after being zapped by lightning that him him while holding his 40cm Jack Knife. Later, its daytime and a golden bird (Jack) flys over Mari and she follows it to the rising sun. Then the credits roll playing the same them music that was used for like the whole OAV. Dubbed Version The English dub by Manga UK came out in 1996 on VHS and later on DVD. It has only dubbed audio and several scenes were removed for censorship reasons(mainly the lesbian scene with Rose and Yumi). Also the dub has many (37(or 35 if you don't count the use of h*ll as a place)) profanities to make it more edgy. There were also script changes such as Yumi telling Harlem Bomber where Kenichi/Mari were because he would have killed her if she didn't. The Critical Mass version was uncut and the DVD's were dub/sub. It should be noted that Critical Mass usually released xxx anime such as Nami SOS or Angel Blade. Videos The theme/only music from this OAV 4hP42-UoCqI A long clip from the (comicly bad) dub by Manga Entertainment Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Gory Category:OVA Episodes Category:Horror works